spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hurled Weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Hurled and Exotic Hurled weapon categories, each of which uses its own weapon proficiency. Examples of improvised versions of each weapon are provided to offer the Game Control and players some suggestions as to which weapons to use during chaotic fights. A character must take 1 half action to ready each grenade, molotov cocktail, or thrown bomb before throwing it. Thus, each attack with one of these weapons that isn’t ready — e.g. any grenade not already in hand — requires 2 half actions. Hurled & Exotic Hurled Weapons Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. Each hurled weapon’s range increment is listed as two pieces of information — a range increment followed by the maximum number of range increments the weapon may travel (e.g. “5 ft. × 2” meaning that the weapon’s range increment is 5 ft. and it may be thrown up to 2 increments). Further, the maximum number of range increments a character may throw a hurled weapon is increased by his Strength modifier (if positive; maximum 10). When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. (2), |2 lbs|TW|17/+1|—|R$400}} (2), |0.1 lbs|TW|15/+1|—|$30}} (1)|3 lbs|TW|17/+1|—|$60}} |1 lbs|TW|22/+1|—|$50}} 12),| (5 ft)|2 lbs|MG|15/+0|1800s|$5}} |35 lbs|TW|2/+0|—|—}} (5 ft)|2 lbs|MG|20/+1|1880s|R$50}} (5 ft)|5 lbs|MG|15/+0|1960s|R$30}} (10 ft)|1 lbs|HG|27/+1|1980s|R$250}} (10 ft)|1 lbs|HG|25/+1|1950s|R$200}} (5 ft)|1 lbs|HG|22/+1|1950s|R$400||||||||||||}} (10 ft)|1 lbs|HG|25/+1|1920s|R$400}} 24)|1–4/—|—|—|10 ft × 4|F/1h| (24), (5 ft)|2 lbs|HG|22/+1|1970s|R$300}} 20)|1–4/—|—|—|10 ft × 4|F/1h| (20), (5 ft)|2 lbs|HG|25/+1|1950s|R$500}} }} (ammo)|.5 lbs|TW|15/+1|—|$10}} (ammo)|12 lbs|BW|22/+1|1940s|$150}} (ammo)|8 lbs|BW|12/+0|—|$30}} (ammo)|6 lbs|BW|12/+0|—|$25}} |2 lbs|TW|17/+0|—|$20}} (ammo)|5 lbs|TW|25/+1|1920s|$250}} (ammo)|15 lbs|TW|22/+1|—|$300}} |.1 lbs|TW|15/+0|—|$50}} }} Hurled Weapons 'Bomb, Pipe' This homemade device is usually assembled with a quantity of black powder and metal fragments inside a metal pipe. Pipe bombs can be extremely dangerous to build. 'Bomb, Propane' This is another homemade explosive device consisting of a widely available propane fuel bottle duct-taped to a highway flare. 'Dart' These weapons are common in bars and home “game” rooms. During each half action, a character may make 2 Standard Attacks using darts. His Strength modifier is not applied to damage and any sneak attack damage inflicted with a dart decreases to 1 point per die. Improvised versions of this weapon include short letter openers and meat skewers. 'Grenade, Concussion' This grenade relies on explosive power rather than fragmentation effect to inflict injury. 'Grenade, Fragmentation' This is the most common style of hand grenade in military service. It uses a small explosive charge to fling shards of metal in all directions. 'Grenade, Smoke' This grenade is used for signaling and concealment, though the casing becomes hot when active. For 1 full round following the grenade’s use, the casing inflicts 1d6 fire damage upon anything it directly contacts. A smoke grenade may release white, yellow, red, green, or purple smoke (as chosen when requested). 'Grenade, Tear Gas' This grenade is in widespread use by military and civilian law enforcement forces around the world. It is similar to a smoke grenade and is also subject to the rules for gas spread and dispersal, though it releases a cloud of basic blister poison instead of colored gas. 'Grenade, Thermite' This grenade has no blasting charge or explosive capability. It is used to destroy rugged equipment, often reducing it to useless slag. This grenade’s fire damage cannot decrease by any means — it has its own oxygen supply and continues to burn until it consumes itself. For every round that thermite burns, roll 1d4: with a result of 4, the grenade’s fire damage decreases by 1. 'Grenade, White Phosphorus' This grenade employs a small explosive charge to disperse burning phosphorus particles in all directions. It can be devastatingly effective against people, having a gruesome tendency to cling to human flesh. A character may not decrease this grenade’s damage by dropping and rolling — the phosphorus gel continues to burn as long as it remains in contact with oxygen. Additionally, this grenade’s casing burns very hot while releasing its contents, inflicting 1d6 fire damage upon anything it directly contacts. 'Molotov Cocktail' This weapon is common on the street, consisting of a glass bottle filled of gasoline with an oily rag for a wick. It shatters when thrown, spraying flaming gasoline over the immediate area. Exotic Hurled Weapons 'Bola' This weapon consists of three weighted balls linked by rope. It is used to trip up or knock out fleeing foes. When a character hits with this weapon, the opponent suffers the weapon’s damage and the effects of a Trip action with an Athletics result equal to the attack result. An improvised version of this weapon is a pair of pool balls stuffed in a pair of pantyhose. 'Boomerang' This is a curved or angled throwing weapon designed to return to the wielder unless its gliding path is obstructed. When an attack with a boomerang misses but doesn’t result in an error, the weapon returns to the square from which it was thrown at the end of the current round. If the attacker remains in the square, he may catch the weapon with 1 free action. This rule does not apply to improvised versions of this weapon, which may include hard book covers and laser discs. 'Caltrops' These spiky obstacles are dropped on the floor to dissuade or harass close pursuers. Each set is used to attack a square (never a person), and is subject to standard deviation with a miss. Any character entering a square filled with caltrops must make a Reflex save (DC 12) or suffer 1d4 lethal damage and a Speed penalty of 5 ft. until the end of the current scene. Two or more sets of caltrops dropped in the same square have no effect. Picking up all the caltrops in a single square requires 5 full rounds. Improvised versions of this weapon include jacks and d4 gaming dice. 'Net' This wide rope mesh is used to catch enemies (and fish). Any opponent hit with a net becomes . Improvised versions of this weapon include hammocks and tarps. 'Shuriken' These sleek and fast throwing stars are omnipresent in classic martial arts movies and nearly synonymous with ninja. During each half action, a character may make 3 Standard Attacks using shuriken. Further, the character’s Strength modifier is not applied to damage. Finally, any sneak attack damage inflicted with a shuriken decreases to 1 point per die. Improvised versions of this weapon include CDs and sharp can lids. Category: Gear Rules Category:Weapons